


The day I lost you.

by LennaZou



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: Kali copes with the loss of Ennis and guilty Derek for his death. He doesn't know what to do. Should she take her own life to be with him forever, or avenge him? She loved him, and now she is suddenly without him. But what if everything is different than it seemed to be?
Relationships: Ennis & Kali (Teen Wolf), Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf)





	The day I lost you.

She slammed the door of her apartment room behind her. She lay down on the bed, buried her face in a soft pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks and sobs coming out of her mouth. She didn't try to be quiet, Deucalion and Aidan knew she cared about him, so it was useless to hide their grief. There was a knock on the door, and she picked it up and bit her lip, trying to be quiet. She did not instruct the person to enter further, she wanted to be alone when she listened, so she heard her departure.

She couldn't believe Derek had really killed him. She didn't want him to accept their pack anymore, she wanted him to pay for it, to pay for killing her loved one. At the same time, she was drowning in grief at Ennis' loss and did not know how to deal with his death. She did not leave the room all day, nor did she respond to Deucalion's later calls. In the evening, as she fell asleep, there were tears in her eyes. She was alone, suddenly losing someone she loved. She missed him so much, and she didn't know how she could be without him. The space on the second bed next to her was empty, and she sobbed again, remembering that she had always fallen asleep with him. In his embrace, in which she felt so safe, so untouchable. But now she was without him, and she was crying. Soaked in her tears, she turned the pillow to the other, dry side and buried her face in it. She shed tears again until she fell asleep exhausted.

Kali was lucky to be conscious in her dreams, but at the same time she was unable to imagine things according to her imagination. She simply knew it seemed to her, and that it was just a dream. She always remembered her dreams, so when she met him in a dream today, she immediately ran into his arms. Even though it was just a dream, Kali still felt his hands wrapped around her body. They were in the woods, and the sun was just setting over them.

She cried when she then looked into his face. "I miss you so much." She sobbed.

Ennis still held her tight at the waist. "I know, but it will pass, you must be strong," He wiped a tear from her face. "You can do it." He looked at her calmly.

"I don't think so," she lowered her head sadly, watching him take her hand with his other hand, which he didn't wrap around her waist. "Because the only reason I wanted to join him in the pack was so we could be together."

"Don't trust him Kali," he whispered. "Deucalion told you that Derek was to blame for my death, but that's not true," he took her face in his hands with both hands. "When he came to see me at the vet, he arrived." He explained, seeing him stare at him in surprise. "He's to blame for my death. Don't trust Deucalion." He explained to her.

"Why he was do that?" She exhaled, her lower lip trembling.

"Because he wants the perfect pack," he said ironically.

"So you're telling me I can't even trust him," she asked in shock, blurring her tears. "I'm thinking," she said, looking away from the trees at the setting sun. "That I'm going to end this," she said, staring at the trees. ,,My life." 

He took her by the chin and turned her back to him. ,,Do not do that."

"I have nothing left, I have no one." Her eyes were glassy, full of tears.

"But you have, and you know it," he assured her. "Promise me you won't do it."

"I," she nodded and swallowed. "I promise." She snuggled everything to him. She felt Ennis hide her in a tight embrace.

The last thing she heard from him before she woke up was as he whispered in her hair. ,,I love you."

She woke up to a sunny morning. The sun shone in her face despite the thin curtains, and she turned annoyedly to the other side. After a moment of insignificant lying in bed, she sat up and stretched. She yawned, jumped out of bed, took the bathrobe, and headed for the kitchen. She met him in the kitchen. With Deucalion, and looking at him, she had a dream today. Ennis's words rang in her head. "Don't trust Kali," she sighed and looked around, Aidan at school and Eathan leaving with the lacross team for the match.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

She didn't even look at him, just walked past him. "Good," she said evenly, and maybe it sounded a little upset. She walked around him and headed for the line. She put water in a kettle.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. He was sitting in a kitchen chair drinking coffee.

"Better," she said, looking at him. Now her grief at Ennis' loss had turned to anger. Anger and hatred of Deucalion. She swallowed and lit a teapot that began boiling water for her tea.


End file.
